This invention relates generally to electric switch assemblies and more particularly to a dual action electric switch assembly.
A dual action electric switch assembly may be used to control devices that have two modes of related operations such as automobile windows and sunroofs that have conventional and express opening or closing modes.
In such an application, an actuator is moved to a first position to operate a first switch so that the device operates in a first or conventional manner. That is, the window or sunroof opens or closes at a steady pace and stops when the actuator is returned to a neutral starting position. The actuator can also be moved past the first position to a second position to operate a second switch so that the device operates in a second or express mode where the window or sunroof travels very quickly to a fully open or fully closed position.